Broadway In A Ramen Cup
by Tsuki-no-oni
Summary: When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get caught in Kagome’s time by her friends, they’ll do anything the miko demands. Even if ‘anything’ requires Sess to sing and Inu to tap-dance! complete.
1. The Lord of the Dance

What's this? ANOTHER comedy by Tsuki and Akina? Oh no!

Summary: When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get caught in Kagome's time by her friends, they'll do anything it takes to keep them from discovering who they really are. Even if 'anything' requires Sess to sing and Inu to tap-dance! Oh Tsuki, what have you done?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha believed that it was simply a stock trip. You know, filling Kagome's yellow bag with ramen noodles and potato chips. It would take two hours at the very most. All in all, it was a very routine sort of thing.

Approaching the old well, Kagome urging him on though he needed no encouragement—Kagome's home had ramen, and where there was ramen, there was Inuyasha—something unusual had happened.

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was on the ground, staring up into the excited face of a small hyperactive child that had partaken of a little too much sugar. Not just any child either, the child that belonged—to his brother. Speaking of, the elder youkai had managed to once again woo Kagome with his chivalrous taking of her yellow bag and gentlemanly commenting on how nice she was looking.

Inuyasha would have growled if two pudgy hands hadn't grabbed the sides of his face and stretched it into a smile. Granted, a very forced smile, but that was what Rin had been going for.

Inuyasha opened his mouth after wriggling free of the child's clutches to call for help.

"Kaagggommeeee!" he whined, running away from his brother's charge. "Help me!"

"Aw, she's so cute. Why don't you play with her? I'll be back in a second anyway."

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to view the magic of this well. He will accompany the Lady Kagome to her home."

Inuyasha growled and continued to run in circles around Kagome and his brother. "Only Kagome and I can travel through the well," he gritted out. "Kagomee! Call her off!"

Inuyasha played his best card. It never failed—the cute/hurt puppy, ears drooping and face pulling into a pout, help-me-or-I'll-cry expression always got Kagome in the end. Sure enough, the miko's smile faltered for a moment.

"Rin, sweetie, come here. I have something for you," Kagome called. Rin dropped her pursuit of Inuyasha and romped over to Kagome expectantly.

"Hai, Lady Kagome?" Rin chirped.

"It's called 'candy'. Would you like some?"

"Hai!"

Inuyasha tilted his head as Kagome gave the kid another sugar buzz. Maintaining his confused pose, he was shocked when Kagome turned and patted the top of his head, tweaking one of his ears for good measure.

"If you don't want Sesshoumaru to come with me, Inu, then why don't you come too? You can make sure he doesn't step out of line," she turned laughing hazel eyes on his half-brother. "Honestly, Sess, you're always such a trouble maker. You should act more like Inuyasha, so well-mannered and behaved. Never hesitating to act a gentleman, always civilized."

Inuyasha's ears drooped as Kagome rambled on. His brother's grin was akin to that of a well-fed croc, and cool amber eyes met a molten gold glare as he turned to regard the inu-youkai that actually _cared_ for the miko.

"I'll come," Inuyasha muttered softly. "One thing, you have to leave the kid here."

Sess nodded. "Rin, await."

She snapped to attention and sat down where she had been running. Inuyasha watched, intrigued, as she proceeded to imitate a stillness he had seen only in rocks and statues.

Kagome grabbed his arm and hauled him manually into the well. Surrounded by twinkly lights, he glowered at his brother.

"What is this place?" Sesshoumaru asked, sniffing the air. He promptly sneezed.

Kagome giggled and headed for the house, dumping out her yellow bag on the floor and opening cupboards to stockpile their junk food.

"Inuyasha, show your brother around."

Inuyasha grumbled and led the way to the most intriguing things he could find in the house. Subject A—the full-sized mirror in Kagome's bedroom.

After a moment of staring at himself, Sesshoumaru turned worried eyes to Inuyasha, who was lying on Kagome's bed with his hands behind his head.

"Whelp…do you find my appearance…" Sesshoumaru struggled for words, turning back to the mirror. "…feminine?"

Inuyasha bit his own tongue to keep from opening his mouth. After he was sure that he wouldn't spout off a smart-ass comment, he sat up and smirked at his half-brother.

"What took you so long to realize it, Lord Fluffy-sama?" he smirked.

Sesshoumaru turned with an angry glare. "This Sesshoumaru has not insulted your being all day long, whelp."

"Neither have I," Inuyasha sniffed. His eyes widened. "Kagome's making coffee! Yayy!" He proceeded to do a little victory dance around her room, grinning happily. Sweeping Buyo off the ground, he danced in circles with the large cat.

Sesshoumaru watched with a quirked eyebrow, choosing not to comment. Instead he turned back to the mirror and ran his hand through his silver hair. _Feminine, indeed._

Inuyasha came to his senses shortly after and grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve, tugging him into the bathroom.

"And in here, Kagome has a spring that she controls simply by this metal knob. Wanna see?"

Sesshoumaru didn't grace Inuyasha with a reply. He instead stared at the knob until Inuyasha turned it.

Sure enough, hot steaming water poured out of the wall a moment later, filling an artificial spring. Sesshoumaru watched in fascination.

Neither brother heard the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs. Nor did they hear four sets of feet on the steps towards them. It was only when Inuyasha heard giggling that he realized what was happening.

Kagome's friends had dropped in for a visit. Her extraordinary lying abilities had failed to keep them out of her house. Thus, they were romping up the stairs and towards the bathroom to most likely do hair and makeup and try to get Kagome to go someplace with that Hoko-male. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he realized that he and Sesshoumaru could get stuck in the bathroom or Kagome's room for hours. Ignoring the twinge of anger he felt towards Hobo, he turned off the water and braced himself for the giggling companions of his miko.

Sesshoumaru, unaware of what was going on since he had never even been in this place before and certainly never heard about Eri, Ayme, and Yumi, stuck his hand in the water and swirled it around.

"Inuyasha," he began. "How is this water so—"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" three female voices chorused from the door. Inuyasha could have smacked his head against the wall a few times. Kneeing his brother lightly, he indicated the trio with a nod of his head.

"These are Kagome's friends," he said in explanation.

"Ooh! You must be Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Tell us, what's it like in Belgium!? Do you sing very well? Well of course they do, that's why they're touring! It must be so fun to meet so many people. Do you speak another language in Belgium? Do you wear spandex when you dance?!"

Their voices hadblended together once again. Inuyasha saw all three as annoyances, and simply folded his arms over his chest.

"Kagome, inform this Sesshoumaru how it is possible for the water in your spring to be so warm and clear, yet have no heating source?"

Kagome pushed her way into the bathroom, realizing how crowded it was as she did so. "Um, right. Later, Sesshoumaru."

"What does he mean, clear? Don't you have bathtubs in Belgium? Don't you have water heaters in Belgium?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows not of what you speak,"

"But answer me first, do you wear spandex when you dance?!"

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "Out! All of you! We'll continue this downstairs!"

They all shuffled downstairs into her living room. Inuyasha was hoping that he could make an unnoticed dash for the well, but Kagome glared at him until he sat on the couch. One very confused and unaware Sesshoumaru sat down next to his brother, flicking his tail out of the way.

The girls squealed and ran over to fight for the singular spot next to him. Inuyasha tried to make another dash for the door, which caused Kagome to plant herself firmly on his lap—not something she did normally. Inuyasha was shocked enough to sit still, watching as Eri shoved the other two off the couch and batted her eyes at Sess.

"This Sesshoumaru finds humans distasteful," he remarked, leaning away from her.

"By that he means people with lesser talent!" Kagome exclaimed before her friends could ask. "They have odd verbal customs, nevermind what they say!" she squeaked.

"Sing for us then!" Ayme prompted, staring at the brothers expectantly.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't sing," he said flatly.

"This Sesshoumaru has not much of a voice,"

"Stop being modest!" the three childed. "C'mon, you've sung for Kagome before!"

"You could dance if you wanted," Kagome muttered, smirking. Inuyasha resisted dumping her on the floor.

"I don't sing," Inuyasha repeated seriously. When all three girls' faces fell, he sighed. He couldn't stand upsetting women, no matter how irritating they were. Inuyasha was shocked at what left his mouth next. "But…I'll dance."

Kagome turned around to gape at him.

"My brother will sing," Inuyasha continued.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I will only sing if I receive a cup of this…ramen in return."

Their eyes met. Inuyasha was reluctant to agree, but Kagome couldn't have been happier.

"You can have it all, Sesshoumaru!" she promised. Inuyasha began to pout again, when one of the girls gasped.

"Kagome! That one has…has ears!"

"They're a birth defect!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up. "Don't offend him, he's very sensitive! If you do, he won't dance for weeks!"

The girls gasped and huddled close to one another before bowing in apology to the confused hanyou. "Defect?" he repeated to Kagome. She elbowed him.

"Play along, baka," she muttered. "You've made him very angry, guys! I'm not sure if he'll even do a little jig for us!"

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome was trying to get him out of having to dance for her friends, he realized. She thought that he didn't know how. Well, little did she know, that prior to his fling with Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha had been the master dancer of the fuedal forests! He had been a dancing KING! No one would challenge his title as Lord of the Dance, not even squirrels or peacocks! Inuyasha was the dancing fool of the FOREST!

He struck a regal pose, looking down his nose at the three girls. In truth, he was trying to imitate his brother to the best of his ablilites. "Apology accepted," he said cooly. "This Inuyasha shall do as you have requested."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's jaw hit the floor. She thought that he had knocked his brain loose. One too many sits! Inuyasha had just agreed…to _dance_…for her friends!

"And on top of that, this Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru shall be coming to your…school! School, to awe you all with our amazing powers of dance and song!"

If Kagome's jaw could have gotten lower, it would have. Not only had Inuyasha recalled how to say 'school' properly—proving that he was still coherent on some subliminal level—but he had also agreed to dance and sing for the student body. She nervously licked her dry lips, trying to think of what could have caused this sudden decision. "Inuyasha…you didn't…get into the liquer cabinet, did you?"

"What are you talking about, wench?" he snapped.

_Nope, still my Inuyasha. What the hell is he thinking?_

The brothers walked into her dining room. Inuyasha cleared off the table without saying a word to Sesshoumaru. Standing on the furnature, he indicated for Sesshoumaru to sing.

"This Sesshoumaru shall sing a song taught to him by his travelling companion, Rin."

Kagome's blood ran cold. Sesshoumaru was going to sing a children's song. And he was probably going to sing it off key. She could only hope that it had died out within the past five hundred years.

He opened his mouth as Inuyasha stuck a pose. Kagome almost passed out from sheer shock, her half-demon best friend clearly in a tap-dancing stance. It would be too much if he actually began to dance. She would die, sink through the floor, pass out…maybe even melt into the walls. Yes, she thought that if she were to ever develop a mutant tendancy for melting through walls, now would be the time.

Inuyasha grinned a scarily cheerful smile as Sess began to sing. "Hey 'Gome, why don't you get us some coffee?"

She just stared, since he began to dance to his brother's song. Kagome blinked as she recognized the tune, then groaned.

**Hey, let's go  
Hey, let's go  
I'm happy as can be  
Let's go walkin', you and me  
Ready, set  
Come on, let's go**

Over the hill  
Across the field  
Through the tunnel we'll go

We'll run across the bridge  
And down the bumpy gravel road  
Right beneath the spider's web  
Ready, set Let's Go

Hey, let's go  
Hey, let's go  
I'm happy as can be  
Let's go walkin', you and me  
Ready, set  
Come on, let's go

The foxes and  
The badgers, too  
All come out to play  
They all want to explore  
The deep and wonderful woods all day

Look at all my many friends  
Ready, set Let's Go

Look at all my many friends  
Ready, set Let's Go

Inuyasha began to tapdance back and forth across her dining room table, shuffling his feet in time with the irritating melody and grinning cheerily while moving his arms. It was as if he had been trained as a professional tap-dancer. The smile never faltered, never left his face. It was…eerie. Kagome was enraptured, the melody tugging at her memory and the sight of Inuyasha tap-dancing on her table leaving her chewing on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at him.

After Inuyasha had wooed the girls with his tap-dancing skills of GOD, he had calmly walked into the kitchen and waited for Kagome to pour him some coffee. She knew that this would be worse than giving candy to Rin, that it would be like giving pre-schoolers endless ammounts of helium balloons and sugar at the same time. Yet she couldn't stop herself, couldn't stop grinning at him. He had danced for her friends. He had saved her from another web of lies. Inuyasha had managed to inadvertently save her once again.

Kagome found this romantic and fufilling up until she realized that while she had been lost in thought, the coffee cup had spilled over and was currently burning her hand.

"Oi! Wench, don't you even know how to pour coffee without hurting yourself?!"

Yes, that irritating sentiment had erased any thoughts of romance from her mind. Hell, why had she even bothered putting the words 'Romance' and 'Inuyasha' in a sentence together in the first place?

"This Sesshoumaru will find some water and bandages, Lady Kagome," he said, walking into the kitchen as well.

"No, I'm okay. Sorry," Kagome said sheepishly, running water in the sink and sticking her hand into it. "Cream and sugar?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at her.

Kagome realized after a moment that they didn't know what she meant.

"Don't you have coffee in Belgium?" Yumi asked, walking into the kitchen and catching their identical confused expressions. "Aw…Kagome, can I pet his ears? Just once? Pleease? I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

Inuyasha scooted ever so slightly behind Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru shall sing for you once again. This will cause you to be silent, girl."

"No, no! That's okay! Listen, I'm sorry guys, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have to get to rehersal! Time's a-wastin'! I'll see you later at school, okay?!" Kagome's smile was forced, her hand throbbing in obvious pain.

Her friends pushed out the door, Kagome's smile dropped and she pratically ran back into the kitchen. Throwing her arms around Inuyasha, she planted a big wet kiss on the side of his face.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you could dance!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha blinked once or twice and gave her his confused-puppy expression. "But Kagome," he said, brows furrowing in concern. "Didn't you ever wonder why I was a Lord if my brother has all the lands?"

Kagome tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Kagome, didn't you know that I was the Lord of the Dance?"

She sputtered for a moment before turning around and grabbing the coffee pot. "Let's see. If he doesn't respond to cheerful statements with a growl or a threat, there mustbe something wrong with him. If he doesn't repond to the pain of the coffee pot, I'll just sit him until his back breaks. That should wake up my Inuyasha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as his half-brother and his wench bickered. He blew on his cup of ramen noodles, wishing for them to be cool enough to eat. His brother resembled nothingother than a mummy currently, his wench having dumped the pot of coffee over his head. Inuyasha was wrapped in bandages from the tips of his ears to his shoulders. Glaring at Kagome, they continued to bicker over something stupid.

Sesshoumaru listened in mild fascination as his brother agrued that women were meant to be stupid, and that it wasn't fair for her to take _his_ ramen out of _her_ backpack to make room for _her_ text books—whatever those were.

The Great Lord of the Western Lands did not know or really even care. He was absently humming his song, thinking about his day. Rin would be waiting when he returned, he could tell her tales of his adventures in Kagome's time, of her perfect mirrors and magical hot springs.

When the bickering stopped, he glanced up to see one very bewildered hanyou and a fiercely blushing miko.

"Guess I don't have to tell you to kiss and make up then, children," he muttered. They turned to face him, and he could see that they had both blushed up to the roots of their hair. Sesshoumaru did not care however, for he was far more fascinated with the instant noodles in the styrafoam cup before him. He vowed that he would conquer the ramen and its powers—

--powers that he would then take as his own!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aww…Akina and I came up with the idea for this little scene while we were walking around the zoo. We also thought of another fic, but Tsuki shall wait for her taco to write that one. It seems to be a long-term sorta thing.

We apologize to all for our slow updates. As you can tell, Tsuki has just passed the 25-chapter point on Meeting Place, of which she is quite proud. We've just returned from camp, and the two-in-the-morning-writing-binge will be long in coming. Oh no, what will you do when school begins again?!

1/30/05--Tsuki has edited the monstrosity that is this chapter, feel free to stop cringing from the misspellings and lack of lyrics. She should have added in the author notes that the Sess bit with the ramen was completely ripped off the two-shot, 'To Partake', listed under her favorites.

…reviews will fund our binge. Don't worry about feeding the psychos and their comedy addiction—just review and make us happy! …or Tsuki will write and not update. (evil face)


	2. Return of the Dancing Kings

After extensive debate and idea-gathering, Tsuki and Akina have decided that we will update this fic, even though only Tsuki is present at the moment.

Tsuki: ::Cries:: my taco left!

Akina: ::from her house:: stop that, you know I have homework!

Tsuki: ::snuffles:: you just hate me.

Akina: ::whacks Tsuki over head with math book::

Tsuki: ...so this is the last chapter of this, you guys. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...reveal their amazing powers of dance and song...to Kagome's entire school!

Akina: didn't Kagome tell her friends that Inu was a biker?

Tsuki: whoever said bikers couldn't dance and sing? You're reading my Mars, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome knew that something was up. It just wasn't like Inuyasha to be running off like this. He was making up excuses to go off on his own into the forests of Feudal Japan, leaving a bewildered traveling group behind him.

She didn't regret kissing the hanyou, although it had encouraged him and made his avid 'protecting' of her worse. Kouga had walked away from their last encounter with a fat lip, which Kagome had been unable to prevent with a 'sit' due to Inuyasha's attachment to her.

Despite the strange hardships she encountered with the hanyou, she knew that his disappearances didn't have anything to do with his newfound confidence in his love life. No, she was afraid to hear the truth about her hanyou's whereabouts. She was afraid that it had something to do with...

Dance and song.

Yes, that sound was unmistakable. Inuyasha and another male were singing at the top of their lungs, and Kagome knew the song.

Oh, God no... 

"If all the raindrops were licorice and pixie sticks,

Oh what a rain it would be!

Standing outside with my mouth open wide,

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah!

If all the raindrops were licorice and pixie sticks,

Oh what a rain it would be!"

It continued, growing in volume as it drew closer. Kagome put her head in her hands as she realized what was happening. The brothers were finished with their rehearsals, and it was time for their...debut!

Sango and Miroku grabbed Shippou and regarded the woods as if an angry animal was charging towards them. Kagome just shook her head back and forth; hands over her ears and eyes squeezed shut. She would just make it stop all on her own!

Gradually, the voices faded. Kagome removed her hands and opened her eyes, staring off in the direction they had gone. So maybe they weren't ready? Maybe they were still...rehearsing?

Kagome stood up to regard the direction that they had gone in. It didn't seem to be very specific, in relation to the towns and villages she knew of. They were just headed in the general direction of the well.

Of the...well? Crap! 

Kagome sprinted out of the campsite as if she had been burned, streaking off in the direction of the terrible signing. _They can't possibly be drunk...can they?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha scoured his mind for the place that Kagome had told her friends they were from. The head of the school-pack stared at him as he tried to recall his homeland.

"Oh! That's right, Belgium! We're from Belgium!"

The leader of the school-pack blinked before nodding. "Okay. You say you can dance and sing. That sounds like a wonderful cultural presentation for our kids. How much do you charge?"

"I want as much ramen as you can bring me," Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"...so...fifty dollars?"

"Fifty packages of ramen! No—TWO HUNDRED RAMEN CUPS!"

Now Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. (flashback)

_"Let me do the talking, Baka. You don't know anything about Kagome's time. I am the master of the future," Inuyasha gloated._

"_Hello, may I help you?"_

_Inuyasha yelped and spun around, eyes wide. "Uh, we're here to sing and dance for Kagome's school!" _

_The short man blinked, regarding the hanyou as if he were going to charge at any moment. "Ooohhhkaaayyy...where are you from?"_

"_Um..." (end flashback)_

Right. Leave it to him. It looked like Sesshoumaru would have to intervene once again. "Allow this Sesshoumaru to correct his brother's mistakes. We would gladly accept your fifty dollars, if we can use it to purchase instant ramen."

The leader of the school-pack shrugged. "I don't care what you do with the money. Stay here for fifteen minutes while we call around to the classrooms and get the kids into the auditorium."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru obediently waited. Two seconds later, a huffing and puffing Kagome jogged down the hallway.

"Oi, wench, you're just in time! Sess and I are about to go on!"

Kagome's face paled. "Inuyasha...what are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Inuyasha said mischievously.

The brothers trotted towards the auditorium, unsuspecting and both wondering what an auditorium was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was going to kill Inuyasha. It was simple. She would wait until he had made a fool of himself in front of her entire school, and then she would throttle him. Her hands were itching, she could barely wait.

The lights dimmed, and so did the talking. Slowly, the battered curtains parted, to reveal Sess and Inu with their backs to the audience, decked out in full Sengoku Jedai garb and standing next to each other with spirit hands held out towards the ground.

The lights flashed on, and so did the music. Multi-colored beams shone down on the brothers and they began a little tap-dance, moving in sync with the beat and perfectly mirroring one another. Suddenly, Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome gasped along with her fellow classmates, but for another reason. If Inuyasha was the Lord of the Dance...had he meant fighting? He was going to kill Sesshoumaru on a High School stage! She was going to get sued for assisted manslaughter and go to prison forever with the idiot!

Sesshoumaru drew the Tensusaiga. When the swords clashed, they threw off sparks and lights. Hopping apart, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued with their little tap-dance. The crowd oohed and aahed, thinking that the energy sparks the two swords were putting off were advanced foreign speical effects. Kagome hung on the edge of her seat with baited breath, waiting for one of them to snap and chop of an arm...

Finally, after fifteen minutes of song changing and mock-sword fighting, the brothers took microphones and struck feminine poses in the center of the stage.

Kagome's mouth fell open as the song began. It...was...modern?

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you die right now  
You know I'd die too, I'd die too  
You remind of the times when I knew who I was  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Just like it always does  
  
We'll the make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Because I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
So tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think you hate you  
But we'll still we'll say "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah, I'll spill my heart  
Yeah, I'll spill my heart for you  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We make the same mistakes  
Mistakes that friends do  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
Until the day I die_

She was astounded, completely speechless. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had danced...and sang...for her school, and she wasn't waiting to rip their heads off? She stood up and cheered with the rest of the school, grinning like a fool. Wait until Sango heard about this!

"We owe it all to Kagome—get up here, wench!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha...wasn't making her tell lies to cover him up? He was...acting like a normal stage performer? They hadn't sung a children's song! She was so happy, she almost did a little victory dance right there! How they had gotten their hands on modern rock was beyond Kagome, but she jumped up and ran on stage anyway.

Sesshoumaru was happily conversing with the leader of the school-pack while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spun her around, receiving a face-full of kisses for a job well done.

"Inuyasha, I...I..."

"You didn't know I was the Lord of the Dance, and you didn't know that Sesshoumaru is a master pickpocket. It wasn't too hard to steal a magazine or two from you."

Kagome turned and gaped at the quiet inu-youkai, her mouth falling open. "Sess, you..."

From within the folds of the white kimono came a very familiar book. Kagome's eyes narrowed as the word 'diary' glinted in the stage lights.

Good mood gone.

Completely forgetting what was happening, Kagome beat up the two brothers in front of her entire school. Inuyasha emerged a little worse for wear, having been the object of many frustrations of late. Sesshoumaru, while not coming out unscathed, was relieved that his brother's miko hadn't ripped off his other arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she received the papers for her suspension. "As if I haven't missed enough school already," she muttered.

"And here," the principal said, "is the payment for a job well done, boys."

Inuyasha grinned as a garbage bag of instant ramen was placed on his lap. Kagome glared some more.

"Well, at least we know you'll never make it on Broadway, with payment like that," she mumbled. Inuyasha opened the bag and selected one.

"Here, this one can be your share, Kagome. It's chicken mushroom, you know I hate that kind. You can go to town with it."

Kagome rose out of her chair. "Inuyasha..."

He latched onto his brother, who had been grinning into his own bag of ramen. Blinking down at the hanyou, Sess opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the miko finished her sentence.

"Sit, boy!"

The two brothers fell to the ground, Inuyasha landing in Sess' tail and discovering how the fur didn't want him to breathe. Inuyasha struggled to get up for a moment, before giving up and resigning himself to a face-full of fluff.

"Sesshoumaru, why were you interested in the future to begin with?" Inuyasha asked, the thought one of the few that tend to hit him.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before shrugging. "Call it intuition. I sensed an opening, and a chance for this Sesshoumaru's true talent to be realized. From now on this Sesshoumaru is no longer the Lord of the Western Lands, or even the dreaded Killing Pill...but..."

He jumped up as the curse of the prayer beads lifted, striking a feminine pose and waggling his eyebrows up and down at Kagome.

"...the Madonna-maru!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What'd you think?

Well, of course, we want some fanart. DRAW US FANART, PEOPLE! WE LOVE THE STUFF, IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE THE TIME TO DRAW IT OURSELVES!

Akina: ::sweatdrops:: you sure that's the best way to get fanart, Tsuki?

Tsuki: ::thinks:: well...maybe not...

Akina: since my buddy here is a little bit preoccupied with the paradoxes of her brain, we're just going to chat with review replies, okay?

Tsuki: Oh, before we do—that song was called 'Until the Day I Die' by Story of the Year. ::grins:: they're a great band, go bother their CD.

Akina: and now...more review replies! Oh, joy! ::grins::

Vengeance4love23: ::raises eyebrows:: uh, why would we take it off? and, um...it was supposed to be a one-shot. Tsuki is just generally confused by this review...

acvrebel2: ::bows:: happy to oblidge!

orange-InuYasha: SQUEEEEEEE!!!!! taco taco taco! you're the most faithful reviewer ever, you know that tacos make Tsuki hyperactive and writing-crazed! woooo-hoooooooo! ::grins until her cheeks hurt:: Tsuki and Akina will most likey be the cause of the world's laughter bringing it to an end...::decides to bounce up and down instead of grinning:: you da bomb...:D

fuf ::grins back and paitently waits for you to sort out your mental word block:: love ya too, fuf...

KittySamurai506: kitty, you of all people should know that time holds no limits for the Tsuki. She has been known to wait up all night for flash animations to load, and writes more than a few stories on hyperactiveness and sleep depravation alone....

eX-Driver Liz: funny thing is, some time we're going to investigate a small Sess/Rin plotline we concocted when watching the first movie...can you say..."subduing spell"? LAMO, muchos gracias!

Elfin Kagome: Tsuki sympathises with the impossibleness of laughing and hyperventelation simoultaneously...

Tsuki: even though I can't spell, I got it all done, Akina!

Akina: obviously...hey, when did we say we were going to update this? I seem to have not been involved...

Tsuki: ::sweatdrops:: yeah, thing is...I had an idea...for...nevermind...want cookies?

Akina: ::eyes light up, falls for bribe::

Tsuki: see ya, everybody! review lots and we'll love you forever!


End file.
